aro's flight
by deamonlord666
Summary: aro's beggining and end read to see what happens
1. the change

The change;

The change;

Running, away from the boy I had known all my life "Zorach, I hope you know, you'll never catch me, none of you will!!" I shouted to all of them "mwahahahhahahaahah"

"Slow down Aro im not that quick" Zorach said relatively forcefully,

"None of us are, we always loose, we give up" they all said in harmony.

I was always quicker more agile, more handsome, and yet not happy in myself running was all I enjoyed, I could get away from everything, zone out, be on my own.

I'd sit meditating on a rock by a waterfall for days never once thinking what I could do if I wasn't so bored, I enjoyed the solitary moments.

I and the boys drifted as we came of age we all liked different things, but no matter what I and Zorach would still be good friends. Or so we thought. This was the year the war came to our village.

We had heard that the creatures of the night had risen from the murky depths but never in so many numbers. The stray survivors would come running through our village screaming for help or sanctuary; away from the daemons of the darkness we had turned them away with distaste as their bad omens would draw the monstrous beasts closer to us.

I had been meditating for nigh on 48 hours when I decided to walk and stretch out my tired cramped muscles. I stood and gracefully stretched out the muscles in my legs working my way up my defined torso, to my neck. The dryness of my throat stung, I drew water from the stream behind me to drink and stared into the water at the pale face staring back. I had a set of sparkling blue eyes set within a perfectly rounded brow my face square and defined, with hair the colour of the darkest jet. I was thin, but muscular I had the body of a Greek god. I went for a run back to the village, half way home I heard the screams of family and friends. My run became erratic as did my heart rate and breathing, I broke through into the clearing to witness giant wolf creatures tearing the bodies of the dark ones to pieces, the dark ones put themselves back together like they were bewitched.

I had no way of readying myself for how mesmerizingly beautiful the dark ones actually were they were like gods themselves except; the crimson eyes bore through the human soul like a hot knife through the heart of a horse, they scared me too a whole new level. I felt eyes drilling into my back, as I turned I saw blurs of light and shadow as they flew around me, spinning in circles made me dizzy, I fell to the ground next to an unmoving body, I looked through eyes I had never experienced they would not focus on anything. When they began to regain composure I saw the face staring at me. My good friend Zorach was dead with hundreds of puncture marks which should have been bleeding a lot but no trace of blood around them. I broke out in hysteria as it sunk in my friend was dead and the dark ones were to blame, my vision went red I hated these bloodsucking, fiends and they were going to pay for killing my friend. I stood ready to attack when one of the blurring figures stopped dead in front of me, smiling as if he could read my mind. "Ahh poor human has no idea of the power we possess, Alena come and see this courageous young mortal, he is standing up for his dead companion!"

He stood there with such grace his ashen face goading me to come at him with any form of attack I could muster but I cannot see anyway anybody could harm such a creature, with a face as seraphic as that. His mate Alena halted beside him, eyes wide open as if shocked by my presence, she looked to the male and his face lit up with glee, "my dear mortal I could give you and escape from your mortal casing and give you and immortal home within my guiding coven, all I ask is for your dedication and loyalty to me? Will you?"

"Your voice says one thing but your eyes say another. What do you want with me?" my voice shaking with shock and fright.

"You is all I want Aro, our coven has taken many a hit and we would like to have you in our family"

He continued to confuse my brain in this manner for about two hours; he began to loose patience with me after that time.

"Look all I need is a yes or no boy! It's really not that difficult!"

I sat there on the floor thinking about joining or not trying to make a decision between death or immortality, it was the hardest decision of my life.

"Ok, so what do I have to do to 'join'?"

He smiled with half a mouth, much more like a sneer than anything else, "you my soon to be immortal friend have to do nothing but behave and sit there",

The two of them advanced so gracefully they could have been a bride and groom on their accent to heaven if it weren't for those ungodly crimson eyes, as they reached me thy knelt and whispered in unison "welcome to hell".


	2. the burning

Twilight

The burning;

I blacked out as soon as the teeth hit my neck, shoulders, back, chest every part of my body they could find they bit. It burnt like acid being dropped into open weeping wounds. I heard their snickers as I passed out. I woke sometime later with the burning much more intense a bright white hot flame burnt in my heart lungs and brain. Id never felt pain like it, it torn through every muscle in my body. After a few days of burning it died away as abruptly as it had appeared. I stood staring at my wrecked village and feeling nothing but a burning in my throat. "Ahh my dear new Aro has awoken and is thirsty, time for his first feed of his new life. How are we Aro? Feeling better than the last week?"

How did he know I was thirsty and how did he know I was awake he was in a hut 200 yards away form me? Had he known I was burning for a week?

"I can read your mind like you're speaking to me out loud my friend, nothing is a secret to me, here let me give you a hand up," he said holding his hand out.

I reached for it instinctively, I received a shock from his skin and I saw every thing he had ever done ever seen or felt. It was a weird senseless feeling as his every secret coursed through my brain. "What have you done? To all those people?" shock riddled the noise coming form my vocal cords.

"What?"

"I saw every disgusting idea, every revolting thing you have ever done I saw every memory you have in your head"

"you seem to have more to you than at first glance, we shall explore that later, but before that, welcome to the coven my lad you are now a member of the …."

"I still have no idea of your name."

"Oh how rude of me im am Icaria and my mate Alena, our coven is the biggest coven in this world and the most talented, you will meet the others later, first we must abide that thirst of yours, let us take flight"

They ran at such a speed to go find something I started to run after them but I smelt something much more appealing in the other direction. I stalked off after it. Walking blindly in another direction, I saw what I smelt. A large woman about 7 foot tall stocky lady. I could hear the blood rushing through her veins her breathing normal. She hadn't noticed I was there. I pounced and twisted her neck with a deafening crack. I rammed me mouth around her neck dislodging my jaw as I did so; I felt no pain. The blood drained out of her and down my throat it felt good, but I felt lousy about killing a human for it. Icaria and Alena caught me p after an hour I was curled into a ball shaking. "You did well for your first, but maybe you stick with us next time huh?"

"Yeh if there's going to be a next time!"

"Your thirst will not let you go without it, it is like an addiction"

"No it IS an addiction. There's nothing to do with maybe or like!" Alena sounded very riled at the fact Icaria had said such a small thing.

"Lets move away and talk this over this has distressed you more than I had estimated, this way" we moved off after the pale faced Icaria back to the congealing mess of my old tribe's rotting carcasses.

Before I knew it we had arrived back at the campsite, for the first time since my change, seeing the mess and the colours around me, from my newly adapted eyes the sticky mess that was left of my friends. As I moved my feet I felt the blood mixed with dirt and dust squeeze between my toes a slurp when lifting from the floor. My gut turned, but my brain relished in the gore willing me to lap it up like a dirty dog. Thankfully I have more power over myself than that.

We sat in a tight circle with a few of the other "group leaders" as they fought over which group id be assigned too: North, South, East, West and the cold blooded killers Each led by a separate monster north by Rio a huge male creature about 7'6", dark skinned, dark haired, a deep crimson set of eyes bore into my very soul, the girder sized arms bean to show me his true power was obviously strength. East led by the smallest person here charlotte was a pale faced little wretch how cause everyone around her to feel terribly depressed at her own bidding. South was run by Emmanuel a medium sized male with no obvious advantage over anyone else here but like the rest of them he possessed a lot more knowledge about this than I did (clearly an advantage over me at least).west by Josephine a 5'6" stunningly beautiful young woman who always seemed to be smiling weather the atmosphere around her was a happy one or a sad one the only thing that changed with her mood was the shade of red in her eyes and the variation of the smile she bore with such grace. The cold blooded killers led by Icaria, he scared me too a whole knew level the way he led his band of creatures with such ease, he commanded each and everyone so completely that if he told them to commit suicide I think each and every one would go happily to their deaths. The debate ran on through the night I had no idea what was going on. "Icaria can I go for a walk please?" I spoke for the first time and got wild glares from the 5 monsters that sat around me,

"Yes, Aro go, we will talk later though"

"Very well".

I left the circle of murderous beasts as quickly as I had sat down for some unknown reason they all scared me in very different ways, to the one way I would have when I was human, but I can't put my finger on it.

I walked, to the one place I felt at home, my waterfall. I looked into the deep dark blue of the water pooling around my feet as I stepped into the cold water I saw a dark, tall man with eyes like fire staring back at me, "oh my god's, how could I be this much different after burning for a week?"

"That my lad is even a question I cannot explain" a shadow moved out from the shadows to form in front of me.

"Icaria what have u done to me!"

"You are now, as you may or may not have discovered, become a vampire like the rest of us. Now whilst u were unconscious your body changed into an immortal frame that your mind was happy as, which also means your mind alters to fit, now when u touched me you saw my past? Am I correct?"

"Yes every gory detail because of you. How can I be expected to put up with this sort of thing?"

"Your talents are something that worries my leaders. Now they are not willing to have you among their ranks until we can categorize your "talent and place it in with the groups we have currently, so lets get too it."


End file.
